Dana’s Vampire Encounter
by Wahsho
Summary: A new predator moves into Philip Padgett's old apartment....please Review
1. Chapter 1

Dana's Vampire Encounter

Shortly after Philip Padgett's death his old apartment was rented out to a new tenant, he was mysterious, taller than Mulder, and had long flowing black hair. Mulder wouldn't have known about the new neighbor except he ran into the moving crew one day on his way out, but his neighbor already knew about him. That is one of the advantages of being an incorporeal being the ability to read minds and influence others thoughts.

Mulder kept forgetting to bring the surveillance equipment they had used on Philip Padgett back to the bureau so one Saturday night Dana decided to stop by his apartment and retrieve it. Mulder had talked her into staying for Chinese she agreed and they sat on his couch eating dinner and watching some old movie. When Dana was leaving about eleven o'clock, the elevator doors opened on the first floor and Mulder's new neighbor was waiting to enter the elevator. It surprised Dana and she gasped, he apologized for startling her and introduced him self, "My name is Demetrius Levi" extending his hand to take hers, "I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting I didn't know that such a lovely woman lived in this building." He had lied he knew all about Dana from reading Mulder's thoughts and knew she was someone he wanted. Dana stood mouth agape staring up at the sexy man towering above her she was only shaken out of her trance when he reached out and took her hand. When their skin touched Dana felt a slight tingle like one would expect from a static shock. The rush of information that Demetrius received from Dana was almost overwhelming he saw all of her past tragedies, her abduction, Donnie Pfaster, Leonard Betts, her cancer, Philip Padgett, and many others; he knew her strength would make her a suitable mate. The contact also created a mental bond that Demetrius would need to use in the future to seduce the lovely being. Dana chuckled and told Demetrius, "Oh I don't live in the building I was just visiting a friend, my name is Dana Scully and it is a pleasure to meet you."

A few weeks went by before Demetrius made plans on visiting Dana. It was late one night sometime after midnight when the knock came at Dana's door. Dana had figured it was Mulder and was ready to chew his ass for coming by so late but it was Demetrius's face she saw when she opened the door. Demetrius had been outside her place using his powers to enter her dreams and when she asked who was at the door and heard it was Demetrius she was pleasantly surprised. Dressed in her silk pajamas Dana opened the door and let Demetrius in. She made them some tea and they sat on the couch talking as they drank the tea. Demetrius used his powers to increase Dana's sexual desire for him as they chatted. Dana didn't know why she let this stranger into her home but she was glad she did, it was hard for her to take her eyes off him he was so hansom, as he spoke she could feel a familiar tingle beginning to grow from between her legs. Demetrius planned to seduce Dana, give her pleasure and feed from her, but not to make love to her, that needed to happen at his lair. Dana began to feel an uncontrollable urge that she needed to touch Demetrius she didn't know where it was coming from but she couldn't control herself stretching her hand out she began to caress the nape of his neck. Demetrius knew where Dana's urges were coming from he was placing them in her mind so she had no other choice but to act upon them. Soon Dana found herself drawing closer into Demetrius wanting his mouth to ravish hers. She was surprised by the coldness of his lips. He returned her kiss, eager for it, meeting the fervor of her pace, he moaned and sought her again and again. There kisses became deeper, more demanding. His lips took hers. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth, making breathing hard and stirring her senses so that she didn't even mind. Suddenly he scooped her up into his arms, stood and carried her to her bedroom where he gently laid her down in the middle of her bed. Lying down beside Dana, Demetrius began passionately kissing her while one of his hands roamed to the juncture of her legs. Dana moaned into Demetrius's mouth as his fingers massaged her heated womanhood. With in no time Dana's pajamas began to become damp in the crotch. Breaking the kiss, Demetrius moved down, kneeling next to her legs, he grabbed the waistband of her pajama bottoms and panties; he slowly began to pull them down and off, depositing them on the floor. Demetrius maneuvered himself down between Dana's legs, now kneeling between her spread legs which he bent at the knees; he had total access to her womanly charms. Placing his hands on the insides of Dana's knees Demetrius began slowly caressing up and down her thighs bringing her passion to a boil. Leaning down he began placing soft butterfly kisses along Dana's right thigh as he made his way to the junction of her legs seeking the best place to feed from her femoral artery. Laying down Demetrius snaked one of his arms under Dana's leg and up to cup her breast feeling the soft flesh through her silky PJ top as his mouth began to assault her pussy he began sliding a finger into her with his other hand. At the first touch of his tongue, Dana gasped aloud and jerked in his arms. His breath brushed against her skin, his lips danced over the soft, delicate folds of her center as his tongue moved in strong strokes across the heart of her sex. His mouth tormented and delighted her. His hands invaded and adored. She drifted helplessly, reaching for the peace she knew waited for her at the end of this exquisite agony. Twisting and writhing in his strong grasp, there was no escape, even if she wanted one. She whispered his name brokenly, hardly daring to draw a breath. Dana's fingers curled into the down comforter beneath her. Mouth dry, breath coming in short, jagged gasps as her orgasm neared. An explosive climax was only a breath away and he knew his feeding opportunity was at hand. Still groping her breast and fingering her G-spot Demetrius sank his fangs into the tender flesh of her thigh piercing the great artery allowing her precious blood to flood his mouth. Dana's body was tensed up she was on the edge of a tremendous orgasm at the mouth of her lover. Just as she broke over the edge and began to climax she felt a God awful stabbing pain in her right thigh, increasing the pleasure of her orgasm to unworldly heights, she clenched her teeth and pushed up with her feet raising her hips high in the air just before she passed out. Demetrius held onto Dana's thigh tight drawing her blood from the wound, not enough to kill her just to sustain him for the night. After he had finished feeding on Dana Demetrius healed the wound to prevent any further blood loss that night.

Dana was awakened by her alarm the next morning remembering back to the strange dream she had about Mulder's new neighbor. She was still trying to figure out where that erotic dream came from when she started to get out of bed and discovered to her horror that her pajama bottoms and panties were laying on the floor. When she made it to her feet Dana discovered that she felt very weak. Her scientific mind told her that she just had a difficult night with lots of tossing and turning thus her PJ bottoms and panties ending up on the floor and her weakness just from being tired. That thought flew out the window when she took her first step and felt the searing pain in her right thigh, looking down she saw the two small puncture wounds. Dana nearly fainted when the thought that she had been attacked by a vampire crossed her mind, she immediately went to the phone to call Mulder, but now she had a mental bond with Demetrius and he knew what she was doing so he blocked her thoughts and put the idea in her mind that she should tell Mulder that she was ill and wouldn't be in today. Dana went to her refrigerator and poured herself some orange juice then went back to bed. By the next day Dana felt better so she went into work. The rest of the week went by with out incident Friday night she had a quiet dinner by herself and went to bed.

Dana woke around eleven o'clock took a shower then got into her lingerie drawer and took out a black baby doll, a black garter with hose, and a pair of black thong panties. She pulled the garter up over her hips and then slid the sheer sexy hose up her legs and secured them to the snaps. She then grabbed the black thong and slipped it over the hose and garter to rest on her hips. After she put her sheer black baby doll on her she then squirted some of her most expensive perfume on to her chest. Lastly she slid into her black high heel pumps and got her long trench coat, purse, and keys. Leaving her house she drove to a deserted parking lot on the other side of town where she met one of Demetrius's minions waiting in a limo to take her to Demetrius's apartment. As the limo pulled up to the apartment building Demetrius unlocked and opened his door to allow Dana a quick entry. When Dana stepped into the apartment and closed the door she was amazed at the difference from the drab and dull place that Philip Padgett had lived in. Demetrius had furnished the apartment with plush ornate furniture. The walls were painted a dark purple and was lit by candles placed all around. There were long black drapes covering the windows. After Dana's eyes got adjusted to the dark room she finally spotted Demetrius sitting in one of the lavish chairs. An audible gasp escaped her mouth when she saw how pale his skin was. Demetrius stood taking Dana's tiny hand into his cold pale hand he led her to the bed room which was decorated the same as the living room dark purple walls and the windows covered with long black drapes. The bed was a huge four poster covered with black satin sheets. Demetrius stepped behind Dana and removed her coat laying it onto a nearby chair. He removed his black robe placing it on top of her coat leaving him naked. Standing in front of Dana her eyes were slowly taking the physique of the chiseled body when her eyes fell upon the massive organ hanging between his legs. Dana had a look of fear on her face as she took in the length and girth of the monstrous cock dangling before her. Seeing the fear on her face Demetrius told her "don't fear it child it looks frightening but it will be gentle to you. Demetrius then leaned down, brushing his lips against her. Electricity crackled between them and together they deepened the kiss, their mouths opening, seeking each other out.

"Dana..." he muttered against her mouth. Never breaking contact, Demetrius pressed her against the wall, his cold pale fingers running through her hair, touching her face. She lifted her arms to encircle his neck, kissing him so deeply, inhaling his aroma; a mixture of fragrance and desire. Finally he pulled back, leaving them both feeling empty. He stared deeply into her blue eyes.

"Are you sure about this? I would never push you..."

"Yes, yes," she repeated, moving to nuzzle his neck. "I want this, I want you." He laid her gently on the bed, lying on his side beside her. Looking up Dana spotted two evil looking gargoyles guarding over the head of the bed. Dana reached up and swept a lock of Demetrius's black hair from his brow. Then, slowly, she leaned into him, placing her lips on his for just a moment. She felt a shock wave flow through her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She leaned in again and kissed him longer this time. Her hand went to his cheek, caressing it as she continued to place soft kisses.

She then felt him start to kiss her back. She was quickly consumed with the pure passion emanating from him. His lips parted slightly and his tongue slipped out, lightly licking her lips. She gasped at the sensation and opened her mouth, wanting his tongue to invade it.

Demetrius's hand slid up her leg to her waist, pulling her closer until she was almost on top of him. Their tongues danced together for what seemed like an eternity. Her hand moved from his cheek and down to his groin. She rubbed the growing bulge, feeling it stir beneath her hand causing a knot to form in her stomach at the mere size of his manhood. She could feel the wetness start to seep out from between her legs and her clit started to throb. Dana's body ached for him. Wanting, needing, and fearing to feel his manhood inside her.

As if understanding her desires, he pushed her onto her back. She thought she was going to suffocate from his weight pressing down on her, flattening her breasts between them. They lay there for a long moment, embracing, kissing, and their hands roaming. He sat up and unbuttoned the one button holding her baby doll together between her breasts. He pulled her up so it was easier to slip off her body.

He cupped her breasts in his hands, caressing them, kneading them gently, and tweaking the nubs between his finger and thumb. Demetrius bent down and sucked one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it then lightly grazing over it, alternating, one, and then the other and back again. Dana felt like she was in heaven. The slightest touch of him made her skin tingle, her pulse race, sent a fire coursing through her that only he could extinguish.

She lay back down. She felt like she was floating with all the different sensations that were flowing through her. She could feel his cock laying against her abdomen its weight almost overpowering. Oh how she wished he would give it to her, but he continued his torture.

He slowly moved down her body, licking and nibbling, pausing to give her navel some attention. When he reached her panties, she raised her hips so he could slide them off. Then he continued his journey down until he reached her prize. He seemed pleasantly surprised to see she was shaved clean. He stayed there, hovering inches away from her pussy. He just stared at it as if it were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Each breath he exhaled made her clit jump. Dana wasn't sure how much more she could take. Demetrius then lifted her legs onto his shoulders and sucked her hard pebble into his mouth, licking it, teasing it with his tongue.

Dana's moans and gasps filled the room as Demetrius slid a finger in her slit, then another. Sliding them in and out, coating his fingers with her juices. He flicked his tongue on her clit in rhythm with his fingers, getting faster and faster. She could feel the burning in her belly, her muscles tensed and she let out a long cry of great relief as her first orgasm rocked her body from head to toe.

Demetrius crawled his way back up to Dana's face, kissing her, letting her taste the sweetness of her cum on his lips and tongue. She needed him more then than ever. She couldn't take her eyes off of his huge cock, wondering and fearing what it felt like, what it tasted like.

She wrapped her hand around it, not being able to touch her finger tips together, slowly stroking, rubbing her thumb around the thick head. A drop of pre-cum oozed out of the end. Her mouth began to water, wanting to taste it. Sticking her tongue out, She licked it off. He tasted so good and she wanted to taste more.

She continued pumping his shaft while she wrapped her lips around his mushroom, sucking, swirling her tongue around it. Soft moans came from deep inside his throat. Dana opened her mouth as wide as it would go and barely fit his head in, she slowly slid her mouth further down his manhood, sucking a little harder, bobbing her head a little faster. She started massaging his balls, gently squeezing them, tickling them with her nails. Demetrius's hand went to the back of Dana's head and he started to fuck her mouth.

Demetrius moans became more urgent and he started bucking his hips wildly driving his cock into Dana's throat cutting off her air. He let out one loud moan and then she felt the warm stickiness of his cum shoot into her throat. Dana was on the verge of passing out from lack of oxygen, but continued sucking him, swallowing every bit. She didn't want to lose a single drop. Finally she pulled him from her throat and mouth gasping for air. She gave him a few minutes to rest before going back to work on him. Oh, no. She wasn't finished yet.

She leaned down and took him back in her mouth, her tongue swirling, her head moving up and down slowly. She could feel it stiffening. What a wonderful feeling. When he was hard again, she got on top of him, straddled him and slowly lowered herself, feeling his massive member part her soaked lips and glide against her velvety walls touching her depths that had never been touched by another man.

She began rocking her hips, feeling him touch her most sensitive spot deep inside her and it drove her wild. She rode him faster and harder, reaching around to play with his balls, her tits bouncing around. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her with all his might.

He then rolled them over so he was on top of her. Demetrius grabbed Dana's arms and pinned them above her head as he pounded into her love box with fierce passion. Her screams and cries of pleasure echoed off the walls. He bent down and started kissing her hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She thought she felt a sharp prick on her lip and tongue, but was too far into the moment to think about it. All she wanted, all she needed was for this moment to last forever.

Dana's eyes closed, her back arched off the bed, and her head tilted back, as she began to explode into the strongest orgasm of her life. Demetrius chose that moment to sink his fangs into Dana's precious artery savoring the coppery warm liquid that was eagerly filling his mouth. Dana could feel his teeth puncture her skin and she felt her life slip from her as her orgasm ebbed. She gasped as she became light headed and held tightly to Demetrius's shoulders feeling his body warm as hers became colder. Demetrius moaned softly as she slipped from consciousness and breathed her last breath. He reached up and ripped the skin of his wrist open on the sharp claws of one of the gargoyles, pressing it to Dana's open lips. When he felt her begin to drink, he exploded into her filling her pussy with his unworldly seed. The blood spilled onto her lips as she drank not knowing yet why. Then she latched onto his wrist and drank freely. When she had enough he pulled his wrist away licking it so it heals.

Demetrius gazed at her as Dana began to change violently.

Crying out in immense pain as her body dies.

Then silence

You have changed now no longer a mortal

You're now a vampiress

Your body so mesmerizing

Knowing that she would sleep for three days Demetrius got up and left the bedroom to take a shower.


	2. Her first Feeding

Dana's Vampire Encounter

Chapter 2

Her first Feeding

These charters don't belong to me they are Chris Carter's creation I make no profits from my writings.

A.N Sorry this took so long I had some trouble getting it to feel right when it started out it felt like it was being forced instead of flowing naturally please review after you read

The weekend past and Monday came Scully didn't show up for work Mulder dialed Scully's home, and got the machine. He dialed her cell; out of range, or turned off. Mulder drove over to Scully's apartment not finding her car in the lot he ran up to her apartment after not getting any response from knocking he used his key to let himself in. He searched the apartment but found nothing; the apartment was in pristine shape as usual, the only thing that raised his interest was her cross which was lying on her dresser although it wouldn't have been the first time she had left with out it. Not having any leads as to where Dana was he decided to call in the big guns, He had the Lone Gunmen use their connections to try and find Scully's car. Mulder went back to the bureau and told Skinner that his partner was missing again; Skinner asked if he had called her mother to see if Dana was visiting her. Mulder told him that he didn't want to alarm her mom so he was going to save that as a last resort, Skinner thought that was a strange idea but Mulder knew his Partner and her mother better than him. Around two in the afternoon Mulder got a call from the Lone Gunmen telling him that Dana's car had been located on the other side of town. After finding no evidence in Dana's car that might point as to what happened to her Mulder had it towed to the FBI impound yard for safe keeping.

About eleven o'clock that night Dana came out of her death sleep, weak and craving the vital fluid to sustain her incorporeal state. Demetrius had planned for her hunger and had prepared a golden goblet of blood to quench her thirst. "Here my love this will ease the pain of hunger for the moment." After gulping down the liquid Dana realized what had become of her, with panic in her voice she asked Demetrius "What have you done to me?" "My Love I have given you eternal life, with out any of the pain that haunted you in your mortal life." "Now you must shower and get dressed you need to feed that mere goblet will not sustain you for long." Dana protested, "No I will not." Once again Demetrius told Dana "you will die if you do not feed." Dana stated, "I would rather die than become some kind of monster feeding on innocent humans." Demetrius walked over and took Dana's hand plying her mind to ease her anxiety and putting her into a hypnotic like state. After taking a shower Dana found a long flowing black gown, a garter and hose, but no panties or bra lying on the bed for her to wear. Demetrius was waiting in the living room as she entered he stood and held out a long hooded robe for her concealment incase they ran into any one she knew. The limo was waiting for them in front of the apartment building and took them to an old warehouse near where Dana had left her car on the night of her union with Demetrius. Dana was escorted to a room in the back of the warehouse. The room was lit by a multitude of candles; a young woman was cowering against the far wall, more than likely a prostitute judging by the way she was dressed. The young woman was pleading "please what do you want with me, please don't hurt me." Demetrius encouraged Dana to feed from the girl," Go on my love you need to feed or you will die, she is for you." Demetrius was keeping the young woman held froze with his powers and at the same time he was pushing Dana to feed from her. Dana's eyes began to tear up as the pleas of the helpless girl fell onto her ears, she found herself torn, she was a doctor, hurting people was against her ethics, but she needed, and had the desire to drink from this offering. With each step Dana took closer to the young woman she could feel her incisors lengthening until they stuck out as deadly weapons, and an animalistic desire began to over take her, heightening her sexual heat. As Dana lowered her mouth to the other woman's neck her tears streamed constantly from her eyes, just before she bit into the tender flesh she whispered "please forgive me." Not knowing who she was talking to, the woman, God, Herself? The woman began to scream and writhe around when Dana's fangs sank into her neck. Dana's anxiety was replaced with euphoria as the warm coppery liquid filled her mouth. The woman's fighting began to slowly subside, and her body began to turn cold as her life slipped away; she breathed one last breath and died silently. When Dana turned around Demetrius was standing right behind her and they embraced in a passionate kiss sharing the taste of the dead female. After breaking the kiss Dana asked Demetrius, "what about the body it will be found and an investigation will be started?" Demetrius told Dana not to worry about such menial tasks.

After Dana and Demetrius left the warehouse a couple of his minions came and took the dead woman's body to a crematorium he owned and cremate it thus getting rid of any evidence of the feeding.

If Mulder's day was bad with Dana turning up missing his night got even worse as his new neighbor was obviously making love to a very loud woman and giving her lots of pleasure. Which only served to make Mulder aware of just how pitiful his life was? If he got... no…When he got Dana back he would profess his undying love for her and start a new life together. Where was she, did the consortium have her, had she been abducted again, or God please no was it that serial killer loose in the city, but it couldn't be, her body hadn't turned up and he was known for leaving the dead raped bodies where they would be found the next day.

When they got back to Demetrius's apartment Dana practically ripped her clothes off and attacked Demetrius. They slowly made their way to the bedroom groping, kissing, and caressing each other all the way. Demetrius had Dana backed up against the wall when she put her hand in the middle of his chest pushing him away. She smiled mischievously and asked" you aren't going to feed from me tonight and spoil my post orgasmic bliss are you?" Demetrius "Said no tonight will be all about your pleasure, I think you will find that feeding has given you some aphrodisiac like side effects." Dana began pulling the hem of his shirt from his pants then with a yank ripped all the buttons open sending them flying all across the room. Laughing, Demetrius said "You are going to have to be more careful you have strength beyond your imagination now." She then unbuttoned his pants letting them fall to the floor, his underwear joining them shortly, Dana Sank to her knees and took his manhood into her mouth feeling the silky flesh expand, lengthen and harden under her ministrations. Releasing his hardened cock Dana began kissing her way back up Demetrius's body. When her mouth reached his lips Demetrius hooked his hands under Dana's arms and raised her up high enough to align his cock to her pussy. Dana snaked her hands down between them and guided Demetrius's cock towards her awaiting opening moaning out "Oh God," as the engorged head past through her moist lips. Dana wrapped her legs around him, and clasped her hands behind his neck, as once again her womanhood was filled more than she had ever imagined it could. Every nerve ending in her warm, moist, slick, folds were burning with the pleasure of being a woman, but not only a mere woman, a woman that was full to the point of pain full of her lover's Steele hard hot cock. Dana's vaginal muscles were pulsating along the length of Demetrius's cock, trying to milk it of its precious fluid. Then Demetrius did the unthinkable he began to thrust with in her silken hot sheath only a fraction of an inch but it was enough to ignite the fire inside Dana's core threatening to consume them both. The minimal movement was enough to cause Dana's legs to relax which allowed Demetrius's thrusts to increase in length and strength. Dana leaned her head back and began to meet his thrusts, crying out in ecstasy "oh God it feels so good, yes drive that hard cock in me deep." Demetrius began to pick up his pace the slapping of their bodies filling the room Dana closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and began her ascent to the plateau of orgasmic bliss "ooooooooooooooooo gooooooood Immmmmmmm ccccuuuuuuuummmmmmmiiinnnnnnggggggggg." Her body went ridged and a flow of juices drenched the juncture of their coupling and dripped down Demetrius's thighs. When the fog from the orgasm cleared Dana found her self laying on the bed with Demetrius still buried in her. He curled his hips, rocking into the cradle of her thighs he rocked again, gently, establishing a slow, steady rhythm. He pressed his mouth to hers their bodies moved in fluid motion. She buried her face against his throat, pulling tighter and tighter against him. Arching. Twisting. Feeling him with all her length, inside and out. He was moving much too slow, torturously slow, pressing her back and watching her eyes as he moved against her, until he touched her womb, her heart, her very soul. Wanting to be in control Dana reached up pulling Demetrius close to her and rolled with him, taking him beneath her. She shifted a little, then curled forward and slowly ground her hips into him moaning as once again he stretched and filled her completely. Her eyes slid shut as she braced herself against his broad chest. Slowly she began to rotate her hips, lifting ever so slightly before sinking back down onto him. Demetrius lightly rested his hands on her hips, letting her set the pace, watching the slow flush creep across her chest, throat and face. Lifting his head, he captured her right nipple in his mouth, tugging at it with his lips. Dana whimpered, arching her back to give him better access. Crying out, Dana began to buck against him as her vagina started to spasm around his cock, sending wave after wave of indescribable pleasure coursing through her body. Demetrius's orgasm wasn't far behind. With a cry, he exploded in ecstasy, his body jerking as; his throbbing cock poured his cum deep inside her pussy. Dana cried out like a wounded animal as she climaxed once again, thrashing against him as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her. Their lust sated Dana laid her head on Demetrius's chest and they both drifted to sleep with his cock still buried in Dana.

With the final strings of consciousness slipping from Dana, she suddenly felt a thought from her partner in the adjacent apartment one of pain and loneliness, Dana would talk to Demetrius tomorrow and see if he could help Mulder over his pain.


End file.
